Talk:Savannah Heat
Despite the description saying 'in the area', Savannah Heat only strikes nearby, sadly. Sandstorm, on the other hand, is amazing for new pulsing DoT's, while Mind Blast is the hottest (pun intended) new Fire Elite, in my opinion. But I digress. Merengue 20:00, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :I'm confused. Does the damage increase each second?-Thomas 10:44, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::I found the description quite clear. Believe so — Skuld 11:08, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Hmmm. So if I read the spell description correctly, it does 17 damage in the first second, 17+13 in the second second, 17+13+13 in the third, etc. In total that is 17*5 +13*10 = 215 damage. That would not be too exceptional for an elite spell. Depending on how it works, it could also deal 13 damage in the first second, then add 75 damage to the total. --Xeeron 07:42, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :It works the first way. First Elementalist elite I unlocked that weekend. At 18 Fire Magic, it deals 21 base damage, with +19 each second, for 295 AoE damage over 5 seconds. 59 DPS isn't so bad, if you can keep them in it. A little more damage for cheaper and faster recharge than Searing Heat. Still, unless they fix the AoE and give it a cool animation, I'd rather just attune myself or run some other energy management and throw out an occasional Rodgort's Invocation -> Liquid Flame. Merengue 02:28, 7 October 2006 (CDT) Can anyone confirm that the description is accurate in causing straight, non-typed damage? :It's not armour-ignoring, and I'm pretty sure it's elemental, as it hits rangers for woefully poor damage, as usual, but I couldn't say if it were fire or not. I think it's just another bad description, like Lava Arrows, that Anet is so well known for. Merengue 11:07, 14 October 2006 (CDT) ::Aren't the first and the last note about the same subject? the last one is useless, in my opinion Nounours21 07:01, 18 December 2006 (CST) * Although the spell does not specify a damage type, this spell inflicts fire damage. * Unlike its description suggests, the damage is not armour ignoring. If your wanting to know total damage from Savannah Heat, after some number of seconds of someone standing in it, you can use these 'formulas', rather than long math lines. After 1 second, the Savannah Heat would have put out 1x the listed damage. After 2 seconds, 3x the listed damage. After 3, 6x. After 4, 10x. And for after 5 seconds, or the total damage, it's listed damage times 15. Just gives an easier/faster way to see how much the little increments will work out to in the end when doing skill points. Niobium 23:25, 12 December 2006 (CST) Savannah Heat and Deep Freeze I don't see this being a huge deal for pve, RA, or TA, but imagine the uses when stacked and used with Deep Freeze, which is also area effect and a slow hex at 66%, to keep them in the area. This combo could add alot of pressure when used in GvG or HoH with the right team build. Try Gale. 3/5's immobility, and if you consider that they probably wont move the first second, that gives them 1.25 seconds (assuming you cast immediatly) for then to get out of Savannah's heat. Add pre-incendiary bonds and a follow up fireball for a instant monk PK. 67.42.75.190 18:48, 24 January 2007 (CST) Bah, forgot to log in. Xenopia Impellus 18:48, 24 January 2007 (CST) Alter control, anyone? Not that it matters anymore with 6v6, because ill never have room for a weird ele again,but this can be an amazing alter control skill. arcane echo, throw both up, and anything on that alter gets off quick, or dies Sandstorm Trashes this for alter control and for general AOE, as it has the ability to do 700 damage for the same duration as this and is a NEARBY range. This is a mediocre elite in my opinion. Duncan Dragoon 01:53, 14 November 2006 (CST) It's spelt "Altar".--Silk Weaker It's spelled "spelled". --Shattered Self 04:45, 1 March 2007 (CST) LOL [[User:Xeones|'Xeones']] image:Xeones.jpg 15:55, 1 March 2007 (CST) Firestorm? Id it just me or does the ingame animation look almost exactly like Firestorm ecept with the searing explosion thing on the bottom?-- ···» Life Infusion ··· 14:22, 8 January 2007 (CST) :It's Searing Heat + Fire Storm at the same time (in animation terms, of course). Shido 13:33, 9 January 2007 (CST) :IIRC it looks like a few firestorms — Skuld 14:38, 8 January 2007 (CST) chop chop the article notes, a lot of useless info im going to bed -- Xeon 11:47, 16 January 2007 (CST) :Done. An extremely overpowered skill in pvp 4 srs?! — Skuld 11:50, 16 January 2007 (CST) Skill picture This is somehow a nice skill to see, I think it is the coolest looking skill picture evar! --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 14:34, 20 January 2007 (CST) note repetition From notes: *At 16 Fire Magic, the first pulse deals 21 damage, the second deals 42, the third deals 63, the fourth deals 84, and the final pulse deals 105 damage. (315 total) *Damage dealt is cumulative. For instance, it deals a total of 255 damage at rank 12 Fire Magic (17 + 34 + 51 + 68 + 85 damage) to anything that stays in range for the full duration. The notes are effectivly the same. removing the second. --Hyrim 00:34, 22 January 2007 (CST)